


Outside

by LinkHeichou



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Desire for sex, Grinding, I'm so sorry, It's 9 am and I need sleep, M/M, Mention of Bella, Mention of sex, Swearing, Want, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkHeichou/pseuds/LinkHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel wants Drake, and he wants him now. </p>
<p>Motivated by Outside and Initiation by The Weeknd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

**Author's Note:**

> oh god I'm so sorry
> 
> I do NOT wish to make money or whatever. This is NOT canon or real, it is pure imagination. If The Weeknd/Abel or Drake see this and wish to be taken down, I will do so.
> 
> enjoy, I guess????

  Abel wasn’t the one who usually liked men. Nah, shit’s not “the life” for him. He’d rather get faded and maybe fuck a girl who looked good, but that night… wasn’t tonight. For some reason, Abel wanted… a guy. A particular one, in fact: Drake. He hasn’t seen him in a while. Shit, he started to feel lonely. He wanted, he _needed_ , to see Drake now.

   Abel looked up at Drake’s mansion. Shit’s nice. He walked up and knocked on the door. He was expecting something like a maid or a butler or some shit to open the door, but it wasn’t. It was him, Drake. “Abel…?” Abel smiled that cute smile that everyone adores, even Drake took a small liking for. “What’s up, man? Come on.” He ushered him inside, stepped aside and closed the door behind the kid. “I'm okay, what about you?”

   They talked on and on, got caught up with the times. “How’s Bella? You still with her, right?” “We’re… taking a break. We’re both busy with shit, y’know?” Drake nodded, understanding the kid’s struggle. He’s been through that shit plenty of times before. “Oh shit, I forgot drinks. I’m a shitty host.” He chuckled and got up. “Anything you want?” Drake listed off the drinks he had, and since Abel was trying to cut off alcohol, he just chose soda instead. Drake nodded and went to get it.

   While he was away, Abel sat there, lost in thought. He’s here, he wanted, he needed, to tell him. Why was he so fucking _shy_? Shit’s stupid. He daydreamed until Drake came back, with some wine and soda, along with some snacks. He set everything down and sat down next to Abel. Abel grabbed his soda and opened it, taking a sip. “Trying to break the habit, huh?” Abel nodded. “Hmm. I think I'm too far into it to quit, sucks.” Abel shrugged, “never too far to quit, honestly. Remember when Taylor played with my hair? I was too far into quitting to start again. Had to resist that shit, sucked dick,” he said and took another sip of his drink. Drake did the same to his wine. “Awfully quiet where is everyone?” Abel looked at Drake, curious. He hasn’t seen another person since he got here. “I let everyone take holiday, I decided to be nice.” He laughed. Abel loved it when he cracked a joke, if that was even a joke. “So, tell me man, why’d you decide to come over?” Abel gulped. _Shit, what am I supposed to say, ‘I wanna fuck you, man’? Nah_. “Uhh… dunno. I just wanted to see you, y’know? Been a while.” Drake nodded and took a sip of his wine. Christ, he was beautiful. That beard makes him even more beautiful. Abel wondered if he could grow a beard like that. Probably not.

   It was about two hours since Abel came to the mansion, and he never once got the balls to say what he wanted to. He’s so tense and he needs to, _now_. He wished he could drink and get extra drunk with Drake so he can _just get it over with_ , but he can’t. Drake is probably tipsy, he could see it. His words are slightly slurred. Maybe if he told him, he’d either agree or just laugh it off. Fuck it. “Yo, Drake..”

   “Hmm?” Abel swallowed. “It's getting late, dude, I should probably leave and you should probably go to bed. You’re kinda wasted..” Drake nodded and started to sit up, only to fall over, right into Abel’s arms. _Holy shit_. Abel grunted a little and picked him up. He slided his arm over his shoulder to guide him to his room. He should know where it is, he’s been here before, on different circumstances. He found it eventually and opened the door, and guided the tipsy Canadian to his bed. He started to slide off his arm, only to get dragged down onto the bed by the drunk motherfucker. Abel got up and faced the bastard, only to find that their faces were inches apart. He could smell the alcohol in his breath. Abel looked at his lips and back up at Drake. He slowly leaned in and gently pecked his lips. He was about to pull away before a hand shot up and pulled him back in, this time for a full on kiss. Abel tasted the wine on his lips, his beard tickled his skin. Abel pulled away for air before going back in, _damn_ his lips were soft. They eventually pulled away, air needed. Unconsciously, Abel was grinding against him and now they're both hard. Well, might as well get it over with….

   Abel opened his eyes and blinked, the sun’s rays pierced his eyes. He rubbed them and turned over, and sighed. Drake was passed the fuck out, from the aftermath of what happened last night and the wine. Abel sat up and started to get dressed before he heard the covers shift and a groan came from it. _Shit_. He was gonna get the fuck outta Dodge and leave a note, but now he had to do it face to face. He turned to face his fellow Canadian, only to see him still passed out. Good, now he didn’t have to. He put on his shoes and headed out the door. “How long…?” Abel stopped in his tracks and looked at the bed. “What..?”

   "How long did you want to do that?” Drake replied, his voice deep with sleepiness. Abel swallowed and sighed. “A while…. I just wanted – no, _needed_ – to do it. I don’t know why it was you, but-“

   “I liked it.” Abel could hear the smirk in his voice. “Really?”

   “Yeah, it was nice. You were nice. Should we do it again some time?” Drake turned over to face the kid. “If I'm up for it.” Abel smiled that cute smile again. Drake smiled, too. Abel left the mansion, satisfied and relieved. Maybe he'll come back soon. Maybe….

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [LSD!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627554) by [Azia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azia/pseuds/Azia)




End file.
